Beans's Clone
by artsigirl16
Summary: What if there were more then one beans to deal with? Well, in this story there are Louis and Twitty are searching through Louis’s basement one day when the came across a strange machine and of course beans appeared out of nowhere so they had him test it
1. Default Chapter

Beans's Clone  
  
Chapter 1 The Accident Disclaimer: I don't own Even Stevens:(. Summary: What if there were more then one beans to deal with? Well, in this story there are Louis and Twitty are searching through Louis's basement one day when the came across a strange and of course beans appeared out of nowhere so they had him test it. It turns out to be a cloning machine so now they are stuck with to beans and in adventure that involves them tracking down a machine to switch him back.  
  
It started of like any other ordinary day in the Stevens house but this wouldn't be just an average day. Louis woke up to his alarm beeping insanely. "Alright, already "he said. As he got out of bed. Today was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about getting to school on time. So he decided to call his best friend Twitty. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hello," the person on the other end said. "Hey, Twitty it's Louis "Louis responded, "So you wanna come over and do nothing." "Sure, I'll be right over" A couple minutes later twitty arrived at Louis's house. When twitty entered the house he said, "So what do you wanna do?" "We could play turkey bowling," said Louis (just so you know I didn't make up turkey bowling it was in an Even Stevens episode.) "Sweet!" So Louis and Twitty went down into the basement to play turkey bowling where Louis's parents wouldn't notice and get mad. They went to get a turkey from the fridge in the basement but couldn't find the fridge because Louis's father had rearranged it when he put his old trophies down there. So Louis and Twitty looked around for where the fridge had moved it to. When suddenly Twitty called him over to where he was standing. Louis came over and realized that they were standing in front of some sort of giant old machine. When who should appear out of nowhere but Beans. "Watch yah doing," he asked. "Were playing a big boy game Beans now go away," Louis responded. "I wanna play," said beans. "Well alright," Louis responded, "all you have to do is sit on that chair while we push the red button. After all they needed someone to test the strange machine on. Twitty put the strange hat that was attached to the chair on beans's head then Louis pushed the red button. When Louis and twitty looked up there was no longer only on bacon loving eight year old in his basement now there where two. "I want some bacon do you have any bacon," beans's and his clone said in a chorus. Before they hyperactively began to run around the house touching everything and asking what it was.  
  
I know the first chapter wall kinda dull but the next chapter will be better please review please review. What are Louis and twitty going to do with two beans's? Who will the go to for help? You'll find out that and more in the second chapter. 


	2. the missing machine

I don't know if any one is actually reading this or if I am just talking to myself but I have decided to write chapter two because we have a half-day so here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Even Stevens sadly hey don't laugh at me you know you wouldn't mind owning Shia labeouf. Although that would kinda be slavery, which I'm against but anyway I'm getting off topic, so here it is. Chapter 2 The missing machine  
  
Louis and Twitty looked at each other with pure fear in there eyes because they had accidentally created a second Beans (dun dun dun scary isn't it). Louis and Twitty decided that the only way they would get the two beans' to sit still was if they bribed them. So they looked at each other knowing what to do. Louis shouted,"Stop and sit down and I'll give you some bacon". Upon hearing the word bacon the two beans' stopped in tracks and sat down. But this only calmed them down for a moment because after only sixty seconds of sitting still they got bored and began to jump on the couch saying "Bacon, bacon, bacon give me bacon". As the began to stop on the sofa and yelling roar imitating Godzilla. "Well that didn't work," Louis said to twitty. Twitty simple replied yup as he watch beans' pretend to crush an invisible building. They decided to return to the basement to look for a way to reverse the process. (Yes they were at that moment upstairs I think I may have forgotten to mention that but it's not that important.)  
  
Upon arriving in the basement they searched it from top to bottom but they couldn't seem to find another funny looking machine. So they returned upstairs completely forgetting that they had left the two beans' alone. They rushed up the stairs hoping to find that the house was still in one peace. At the top of the stairs they learned that their hope had been in vain because there at the top of the stairs was Ren. When she saw Louis and twitty coming up the stairs she grabbed Louis by his sleeve a pulled him the rest of the way up. She began to yell at them " Look at what beans' did the house." Louis and twitty looked in horror there every thing was on the floor broken and both the TV and the radio were on at the same time and in the center of the mess was beans who was eating a Popsicle and dripping all over the floor. (If you were paying attention I only mentioned were one of the beans' was were is the other one you will soon find out.) Ren waited before they got over the shock of seeing the house in that state before she continued to yell at them about how in responsible they had been. That is until the other beans ran by her yelling back at the top of his lungs (with a voice that resembled a heavy metal artist FYI: I have nothing against heavy metal artists). When ren saw beans she began to stare back in forth between the two beans' until she fainted.  
  
I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger but I decided to be a little mean please don't hurt (artsigirl16 says sarcastically) the next chapter will be about tracking down the machine and the one person they can turn to for help if you haven't already guessed. (Sry I know that's what I said this chapter would be about please forgive me)  
  
Please review I have no reviews yet and it makes me want to cry (artsigirl16 begins to get teary eyed)  
  
If you review it will make me smile  
  
Well go on review don't be shy 


End file.
